We Have to Find Bo
by MiaMeadows
Summary: In the midst of his perfect new life Woody starts to pine for his lost love. A love story in two parts. Spoilers from Toy Story 3.
1. Part One: The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story, thanks Walt Disney, love you.**

Woody was sitting on the window sill staring at the moon. The other toys were either in the bed or strew about the room in varying degrees of rapture. But Woody was melancholy. And there is one word that will tell you why. Bo. Woody missed Bo. Of course he missed Andy too but at least he knew that Andy was safe, at college and having a wonderful time. Bo on the other hand, for all he knew Bo could be in a trash can somewhere or worse. He decided then and there. He had to find her.

He could remember the last time he saw her. It was a Thursday. It was autumn. It was Andy's girlfriend's birthday. Her name was Maxine and she was really tall. That Thursday Andy had woken up swearing because he suddenly remembered that it was Maxine's birthday. He would be seeing her in less than an hour. He panicked, he searched his room for something that she might like as a birthday present, but apple cores, skateboards and trophies were hardly right. Then he saw her, way up on the shelf, all alone, covered in dust, Bo. Her sheep were long gone but somehow she had managed to survive all the garage sales and donation boxes. Until that day. Andy had picked her up, brushed the dust off, covered her in recycled, star-covered, wrapping paper and left. Woody didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

Two weeks later they had broken up. Woody never got to see her again.

And now, sitting on the window sill of his new life Woody needed closure. So he swung on to the bed with the blind chord and roused the other toys so they could call an emergency meeting.

When they were all congregated Woody made the announcement.

"We have to find Bo."

"And just how do you expect to do that? She could be anywhere!" said the cynical Potato.

"Trixie" said Woody, "I need your help."

In no time at all she had them hooked up to the internet and logged on to Facebook.

Then it was just a matter of finding Maxine's page and working out where she was.

"Oh no" said Trixie, "her profile is set to private."

"What does that mean?" asked Woody.

"It means we can't see her details unless we are her friend," said Trixie.

"Well how do we become her friend?"

"We can't, I don't even have an account."

"Well what about Andy's account, can't we use that?"

"Do you know his password?"

"Password? No I don't know his password!"

"I do" said Buzz as he made his way to the keyboard.

He typed W-O-O-D-Y and hit enter.

They were in.

"How did you know that?" asked Rex because Woody was too shocked for words.

"Well what else would it be? Also I saw him log in once."

"I don't believe it." Said Woody, overcome with emotion.

So they went onto Maxine's page but they couldn't find her address anywhere.

"Great, now we'll never find her."

"Don't give up yet cowboy," said Trixie, "look at this."

What she was pointing at said "Maxine will be attending the Annual Easter Hat Parade in Hemmingdale Gardens on Saturday"

"So, who's up for a parade?" said Jessie.

The next day was Friday and the toys had work to do. Trixie was trying to print a flyer for the hat parade; Dolly and Buzz were trying to sneak through the house to the printer in the office to collect the flyer so they could stick it to the fridge with a magnet; Woody and Jessie were ransacking craft supplies from the hall cupboard which they were throwing into a pillow case being held open by Hamm and the aliens, Slinky and Buttercup were searching through the dress-up trunk to find the right hat and Mrs Potato Head and Chuckles were using Bonnie's crayons to design the perfect Easter Parade Hat, they were having trouble deciding on theme colours.

Eventually everyone had succeeded in their tasks and had reported back to Bonnie's room to begin construction. Mrs Potato Head and Chuckles had finally decided on coral blue and meringue yellow. Soon the floor was bustling with toys cutting up crêpe paper and gluing glitter. The hat was magnificent. Then all that was left to do was hide it back in the dress up trunk and wait for everything to fall perfectly into place.

When Bonnie's mother got home from work she saw the flyer on the fridge and assumed Bonnie had brought it home from Sunnyside. Then when she searched through Bonnie's dress ups to find a hat for her to wear she found one that was perfect and assumed Bonnie had made it.

So, on Saturday, strapped into her car seat with Woody in one hand and Mr. Pricklepants in the other, Bonnie left for the Hat Parade.

When they arrived Bonnie had to leave Pricklepants in the car so Woody was alone on his mission. He soon realised it was going to be almost impossible to find Maxine in the huge crowds. There were parents holding kids hands, babies in prams and an ocean of Easter hats. And poor Woody was stuck in Bonnie's mum's handbag with a tiny crack through which he was searching for the girl who would lead him to Bo Peep.

It wasn't until they were about to leave that he saw her. She was holding her little sister's hand and was searching her bag for her car keys. Woody saw his chance, if he made a break for it now he could jump into the car and search their house for Bo. As he clambered out of the purse he saw Bonnie hidden beneath the gigantic hat on her head and he felt suddenly guilty. She would be so worried when she realised he was gone. But he couldn't stop now, not when he was so close. So he dropped to the group, covered the distance to Maxine's car and jumped in the backseat, squishing down on the floor to avoid being seen.

When the finally got to the house Woody jumped into Maxine's bag and found himself on the floor in her bedroom. As far as he could see there was only one other toy in the room, a plush rabbit on the bookshelf.

"Hello," he called to her, "Can you help me?"

"What on earth? How did you get here Woody?"

"Well it's a long story, wait, how do you know my name?"

"Bo told us all about you."

"You wouldn't happen to know where she is now would you?"

"Up there," she pointed to the very top of the cupboard, "in a cardboard box"

"You mean, she's still here, in the room right now?"

"Of course"

Woody very nearly fainted from joy.

Woody had a whole lot of trouble trying to get up to the top of the cupboard and even once he was there it was even worse trying to get the box open. But when he did he saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Woody?"

"Bo."

"I knew you'd find me one day."

Meanwhile Bonnie had cried the whole way home.


	2. Part Two: The Journey Home

It was a while before they emerged from the box and Woody's face was covered in kisses again. It took even longer for them to reach the floor, being made of porcelain Bo had a lot of trouble being agile. When they did finally manage to get to the floor, using a rope ladder made of rubber bands, their plight really started. How were they ever going to get home again? Trixie wasn't there to help them with the computer and Woody wasn't even sure where they were. He beginning to think that maybe he should have made a more substantial plan that just we have to find Bo. Maybe something along the lines of we have to find Bo and then bring her home safely. Oh well, there was no time to worry about that now, they had a kid to get back to.

Woody was nothing if he wasn't resourceful, so by searching Maxine's bag for her Driver's License he was able to find out where they were and then by searching the phonebook for Sunnyside Day Care they found out where they had to go. Soon enough they had a map drawn up.

It wasn't all that far. Only eight blocks. They could make it on foot.

When they finally managed to get outside, which involved a pair of scissors, a bookmark and a desk lamp, they set out for Sunnyside Day Care. After a lot of pushing and shoving and hiding and creeping Woody checked his map. They had almost made it halfway down the first block and it was getting dark. This was going to take a lot longer than he had expected.

Three days of tiptoeing through bushes and three nights of running along sidewalks later and they saw the rainbow on the doors of Sunnyside Day Care. And now that the security was no longer as tight as Alcatraz they were easily able to get inside.

Once there it was simply a matter of getting cleaned up in the Barbie Dream House and waiting for Bonny to take them home.

The next day Bonny arrived and she wasn't her usually cheerful self. She was still upset over losing her cowboy. After she hung her bag on the peg she shuffled away to play with the purple octopus she liked so much. Once she was out of site Woody and Bo unzipped the backpack and climbed in underneath her sandwich. Then they were safely carried home.

When they got home again the greeting they received was warmer than a soldier returning from battle. The other toys had almost given up hope that Woody would ever return and they certainly didn't think they would ever see Bo again.

The only problem that then remained was getting Bonny to find them somewhere unsuspicious. But that was easy too, they merely wrapped themselves up in her Easter hat and the next day when Bonny's mother told her to put it away for the fifth time and as she picked it up why who was to fall out but her favourite cowboy and who else was nestled inside the tissue paper? A porcelain Bo Peep doll.

Bonny's face was priceless.


End file.
